For Love of the Boy
by Doctor Strangelove
Summary: While hiding out in Mexico, Andrew is visited by someone he thought long gone, and this someone has a big job for Andrew. Slash [WarrenAndrew]


TITLE: "For Love of the Boy"  
  
AUTHOR: Doctor Strangelove (strangelove317@hotmail.com)  
RATING: PG-13  
PAIRINGS: Andrew/Warren   
SPOILERS: "Conversations with Dead People". Takes place before that, Jonathon and Andrew are still in Mexico.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love it.  
DISCLAIMER: Joss owns all the Buffy characters. 

"For Love of the Boy"

Written by: Doctor Strangelove

_Stupid Jonathon. _Andrew plopped down on his hard mattress in the small Mexican house and cursed everything he could think of. _It's all his fault. He was the one that wanted to go to Mexico. Or was I the won that wanted to go to Mexico? It doesn't matter, he was the one that decided we should go. Stupid Mexico. Stupid crazy people telling me something's going to eat my ass. Crazy! I hate them so much!_

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad, can it.?"

Andrew angrily lifted his head off of his mattress at the sound of a voice, "Would you just get out of here you stupid..." Then he stopped. Andrew was in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be. But it was. "Warren?"

"In the flesh." Warren smirked, "Well, not exactly."

Andrew was equal parts excited and scared, "But you're dead."

"As a skinless doornail. Thanks to Goldibitch and our little friend Jonathon."

Andrew was now shaking, "You can't be here. Willow killed you. You said you loved me."

A sad look crept across Warren's face. "I know, I know. I do love you, Andrew."

Tears were slowly sliding down the blonde boy's face, "Then how could you leave me?"

Warren walked over and sat next to Andrew, "I didn't mean to. But I had to. And now I'm stronger because of it. Let me make it up to you."

"How?" Warren just smiled and the buttons on Andrew's shirt started to unbutton themselves. "Oh!" Andrew managed to say and his shirt slid off his back and onto the floor. He moaned as the fly of his jeans started to unzip and he felt soft, warm touches caress his bare skin. "How are you doing that?"

Warren smiled again, "Death does have it's advantages."

Andrew, now completely undressed, got down on his knees in front of Warren and looked up at him, "Do you want me to?" 

Andrew's hands reached out to touch them but Warren stopped him, "Not yet. There's something we have to take care of first."

"What is it?"

Warren stood up and walked to the other side of the room, "Where's Jonathon?"

"He's out seeing if anyone in this village has a TV. He's upset that he's been missing _Enterprise_."

Warren smirked, "And you're not?"

"_Enterprise_ will never be as good as _The Next Generation_."

Warren nodded, "True. So, Jonathon won't be back for a while?"

"Right."

"Good. I need you to do something for me."

Andrew seemed thrilled at the idea, "I'd love to. I'd do anything for you, you know that."

"I do. You have to go back to Sunnydale."

Andrew didn't seem too thrilled about that, "What? But the Slayer!"

"Don't you worry about out Little Miss Buffy. I'll take care of her and her friends. There's something I need you to take care of. Underneath the school, on the Hellmouth, is something very important. It's been buried there for several centuries. I need you to dig it up and activate it."

"How?"

"Blood. It takes the blood and life of a mortal to do it."

"You want me to kill myself. Okay, I can do that."

Warren shook his head, "No, no. I'm going to be needing you later, but don't worry, your time will be coming soon. I want you to take Jonathon to Sunnydale with you. Make up some reason, tell him the two of you are digging this thing up to destroy and then you'll join Buffy's gang. He ought to buy that. Then, use him as a sacrifice."

Andrew seemed a little disturbed by that, "You want me to kill Jonathon?"

"Of course."

"I don't know if I can."

Warren's cool temper vanished temporarily and he seemed to be getting angry, "And why not? After all, what has he ever done for the two of us? He was the one that told the Slayer how to defeat me. If he hadn't have done that, I never would've tried the gun and shot the little lesbo bitch. And I'd still be alive. If it weren't for Jonathon I wouldn't have died. So I think it's only fair, don't you?"

Andrew slowly nodded, "Yes. I'll do it. I'll kill him." Andrew, now overcome with emotion wrapped his arms around Warren, "I'd do anything for you, Warren. I love you."

"I know." Warren hugged Andrew tighter as an evil smile came across his face, "I know."


End file.
